Bleed Like Me
by Chocolate Pig
Summary: Two acquaintances get to know each other. DaisyxWaluigi


Bleed Like Me.

Summery: Two acquaintances get to know each other. DaisyxWaluigi.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc etc. I'm only writing this for my own pleasure. If you like it, review. If you don't, don't. Simple as.

Chapter 1.

He watched as they all gathered for the after race party. He sneered as they all congratulated each other on a good race. He snorted when they even congratulated the team who came in eighth place. Waluigi hated these after race parties. He only went because Wario wanted to go and then Wario only wanted to go so he could eat the free food. Generally at these parties Waluigi stood alone. Wario was busy stuffing his face so he didn't want to talk and everyone else didn't get on with him. He was used to being alone he didn't really care. He just didn't want to be alone with them cheerful idiots around him.

Fools the lot of them. Even Yoshi and Birdo were cheerful and they came in a pitiful last. He scowled as they walked past him laughing and joking. Deciding that standing around was getting boring he upped and left. Seeing as the parties were always held at Peach's castle he wandered out onto the balcony. This wasn't much better as all he could see where smiley happy sunflowers that bobbed in the warm sunlight. Waluigi glared at them, but it did no good, they stilled smiled at him. Not that he hated happiness; he just didn't get on well with it. He could never find anything to be cheerful about.

From behind him, in the main room he could here a chorus of laughter. This made him even more moody. Folding his arms he leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. These parties are so tedious. The other annoying thing about them is that that god damn cheery Peach invites anyone who will come, so the whole party is filled with hundreds of people. As he stood in silence with his eyes closed he heard someone come through the door from which he came. With any luck they would go away he mused to himself.

'Not a party person I take it?' The new comer spoke. Without opening his eye's he recognised that voice. It was Daisy. Waluigi didn't even dignify that question with an answer.

'That's a no then' She said thoughtfully.

'Parties are for the desperate' Waluigi sneered.

'Or for those who like to enjoy themselves' Daisy responded. Waluigi just snorted.

'I don't think being surrounded by twittering airheads is enjoyable in the least' He retorted. Daisy remained silent. Waluigi supposed she had gone back to the airheads. When he opened one eye he saw that she was still standing there, however she was not facing him.

'Then you must lead a lonely life' She whispered. Waluigi chuckled.

'I lead a quiet and happy life' He said to her. She turned round and raised an eyebrow.

'Good for you, If only some of us where so fortunate'

He looked at her and assumed she was mocking him.

'But then, I do suppose that if that is the only life you can get then I suppose you must be happy with what you've got'

Now she was mocking him. He opened both eyes and glared at her. She just grinned back. She was so annoying.

'You know, if you tried to act like a half decent human being then people might actually like you' She said sincerely.

'You assume I want people to like me. When in reality I would like nothing more then all those nitwits in there to go and take a running jump off Whomps Fortress'

'Why are you so prickly towards people?' She asked. She watched him as he scowled and rolled his eyes.

'Why do you care?' He said bitterly.

'Just curious I guess'

'More like plain nosey, why don't you go find lover boy and figure what he's all about! Leave me in peace. I don't want to have any sort of conversation with you or the other idiots in there! I'm sure 'Weegie' has time for your stupid and annoying comments, he's so dumb he'll probably appreciate them!' Waluigi snapped with all the bitterness he could find. She was really starting to aggravate him now.

Daisy just stared at him open mouthed. She knew she had overstepped the mark. Giving one last look at him and walked off through the door and back into the party. Finally he thought peace and quiet.

After two hours of enjoying a quite moment, Waluigi returned to the party. He was ready to leave and was going with or without Wario. He scanned the room for his greedy brother and noticed him straight away. Wario spotted him and started to make his way over.

"I'm going. You can do what you like," Waluigi shouted over to his brother. The party seemed to get louder as a certain song came on. His brother shrugged and mentioned something about more food.

"Whatever," Waluigi sighed before turning away. Not wanting to spend any more time at the party he walked off through the crowds.

He stalked past a large number of the party, they were all huddled up in a group and where obviously interested in something on the dance floor. Waluigi shook his head, but couldn't help see what they were looking at. He looked over and the group were excitedly chatting amongst themselves. The group consisted of mainly young women and clearly seemed thrilled. When Waluigi saw what they were looking at he rolled his eyes. More women clearly hunting fame and glory. He despised these kinds of people.

Over in the direction that the group were eyeing up, Daisy was stood next to Luigi and neither looked happy. They stood side by side and both were pointedly looking in other directions. Daisy appeared glum and worm, Luigi looked hurt and confused. Waluigi wondered why this was before mentally kicking himself. He really didn't care. He left the party and drove off in his care, not giving any more thought to the night's events.


End file.
